This is our destiny
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Rameses is teaching Moses the real meaning of 'destiny'    Intended YAOI!


**Ramses and Moses are really odd without each other, like two snakes that can't seem to stop moving unless they're with each other. **

**Summary: Ramses proves to Moses why they have been destined together and shows Moses what the meaning of destiny really is.**

**Warning – Contains BoyXBoy love YAOI  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of Egypt.**

* * *

><p>Rameses was not a man with wonderful mysteries or a scheme up his armlets. He did everything in the open but not now, not with his brother. To Rameses, it was a private matter that should not concern their parents. Moses had been calm about the whole ordeal, about Rameses' change of overly protective ways. The man had passed it off as nothing more than thinking highly of himself. But Rameses could tell that he was not so much into himself as he was with Moses. For every night, Rameses would caress Moses' body, speaking the words of 'love' and 'destiny'. He made his brother think that they belonged together like this that Moses had gone there for a purpose.<p>

Tonight was one of those nights. In front of everyone, Rameses was a cold-hearted man, demanding and bossing people around. But in front of Moses, his only brother, he was different. His cold-hearted personality had melted away every night.

Now, Moses lied underneath Rameses, feeling his heart racing along side with his brother's. The heat was maximized to the point that Moses and Rameses had to use the sheet they were under as a cooling pad for their hot skin. Sweat drops and water from Moses' eyes made Moses' tanned brown skin moist. Heavy breathing and the heat coming from their mouths added onto the spa-like atmosphere as Rameses caused another moan to escape from his brother's mouth. Exhausted, Rameses gave in to the final thrust and came inside Moses, letting out a few grunts as he did.

Moses allowed Rameses to collapse beside him on the bed as he pulled his side of the covers over his sweating body. His once brown and curled hair was now straightening out with all the sweat that had poured from his head. The big pillows underneath the two of them were drenched with water that had slipped from their bodies.

"I told you Moses…we was destined to be together." Rameses let his hand rest on Moses' chest while he lay next to Moses, facing him.

"You say this every night, brother. Are you sure this has been approved of?" Moses asked looking over at Rameses with a concerned look on his bearded faced. Moses had not understood the reason why Rameses was so driven to prove that destiny was real.

Rameses gave Moses a scowling look in reply and said, "It has nothing to be approved of! I am the morning and evening star. That will not change, Moses. But for you…you're destiny was for my family to take you and...You're my brother, Moses; we have nobody else but ourselves." Rameses got off the bed, wrapping his loin cloth around him despite the mess he had on his legs.

"Is that all I have then; a brother and two loving parents? Rameses, things change; I will change, especially since you've taken over the entire kingdom. My destiny…can't possibly be with you for my entire life." Moses clutched at the covers for he knew that what he was saying would get Rameses terribly upset.

But the man seemed to be taking it rather well, and was now staring at the small, blocked fire place that had only a few bars of wood left. The thing Rameses was staring at was not the fire or the blocks of wood, but the long, pointed rod that was sticking out from it.

"I had hoped, you would come to your senses Moses. You were born for me and if you leave…I shall follow you, find you and _bind _you to this place. This is our home, Moses. You can not escape…your destiny." With a frightening look on his face, Rameses picked up the rod, turned around and walked toward Moses with the utmost creepy attitude as he neared the bed, inching closer to Moses.

"Rameses…what are you doing?" Moses got out of the bed, naked and bare, feeling the slight rush of the wind as he left the warm bed.

Rameses backed Moses up against the wall of the room and edged the pointed end of the rod towards Moses, the heat sizzling noisily, warning Moses that this object was hot enough to burn through skin and clothes. Rameses' face held a seductive look, his mouth, a wide grin. It was worse then a nightmare and this was sadly not a nightmare that Moses could wake up from.

"Destiny is all around us, Moses. Once you fall into its path, you can't escape it for long. It will always find you." Rameses stopped in his tracks and lowered the object in his hand, his face returning to normal after realizing what he was doing. He laughed to himself but high enough that Moses could hear.

Rameses dropped the object on the floor and surprised Moses with a harsh kiss on the lips, smothering both their faces together, forgetting that Moses was naked. Moses had no choice but to succumb to the overpowering man in front of him. Rameses was suffocating him, drawing every breath from his brother before finally departing.

Catching his breath, Moses wiped a bit of drool away from the corner of his mouth and looked Rameses in the eyes. "Brother…no destiny can control us." Moses surprised Rameses this time by holding onto him and allowed the man to caress his body like he had done twenty minutes ago.

Both the brothers smiled and continued to kiss each other until the sun shone into the room, lighting up the darkened areas. Moses and Rameses had yet to learn what true destiny really was, but it was nice to know he would share a destiny alongside his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>An: This is rushed, I think. Anyone notice they keep doing odd things in the bedroom and not anywhere else? :S**


End file.
